


Tried to Make You My Own

by izzylawliet



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homocide, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: It shouldn't have ended up the way it did, but there was no getting away from it.





	Tried to Make You My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to Make You My Own - Lo Moon

Hyuk’s gaze lingers more than it should sometimes. His touch dances along Jaehwan’s skin more often than anyone else’s. He’s always reaching out for him, trying to be near him, trying to get his attention — even though he had Jaehwan’s attention most of the time anyways. There’s a clear  _ need _ to have even  _ more _ of it and while everyone saw it, no one did anything about it. 

_ They should have. _

Jaehwan’s fingers twitched against the rope that he had curled them around and he’s shaking from the pleasure that had assaulted his body against his will. His muscles were tense and spasming and releasing and every part of him was shaking. Hyuk seems to bask in it. 

There’s a certain way that things had happened that shouldn’t have. There was a clear pace that Hyuk had taken to get them to that point and Jaehwan is angry that he hadn’t noticed it sooner, that he hadn’t seen it coming, because he was now stuck with something that he had no idea how he’d ever get out of. If there was even to be a way for him to escape. 

_ Was there an escape? _

Hyuk’s mouth felt too good as it slipped up and down his length, drawing out the orgasm that had shuddered its way through Jaehwan’s body and left him immobile, left him  _ aching _ with an intensity that he had no idea how to handle, how to process. It quakes through him and pulls such anxiety from him that he started to cry. 

It drew Hyuk up to his face to kiss him, to take away the pain that he felt. But it didn’t help. 

_ “We’re almost done.” _

Hyuk’s voice was no longer what it should have been. It wasn’t the sweet innocent voice that Jaehwan had known it to be for years. Maybe he shouldn’t have ignored those actions that  _ clearly _ spoke of a come-on and told him that it would never happen. Then they wouldn’t be in this position. 

_ “Don’t be afraid. We’ll be together.” _

The words didn’t make sense to Jaehwan, not even as another orgasm was drawn from him, painfully so this time around around, by the hand that stroked him and made a mess of his belly from his own release. 

Together, what did Together mean? Jaehwan wanted to ask, but couldn’t from the gag that was in his mouth, something or another that was stopping sound from being produced from his normally loud mouth. It was so uncharacteristic that it was another thing that caused anxiety to swell within him. He couldn’t make noise. 

_ “We’re gonna go together, hyung. Soon.” _

Jaehwan closed his eyes as he couldn’t stare up at the plastered ceiling any longer. He could no longer focus on the number of designs he saw in the popcorn material. Everything in him hurt even though Hyuk had taken such great  _ care _ in manipulating his body to do as he wanted and as he pleased. He had taken pleasure from Jaehwan’s flesh and the inside sof him, doing things that Jaehwan may have agreed to without all of this, because he loved the maknae. But this...this was not love. 

_ How could this be love? _

It was the smoke that got to them. Jaehwan’s eyes burned from the fumes as he was unable to open his mouth even as Hyuk lay next to him, on his side, bare of clothes as Jaehwan was and pressing against his side. It made Jaehwan’s skin crawl because this wasn’t how they were supposed to ever be together. His lungs were growing painful, unable to take in breaths that had enough oxygen. So much carbon dioxide. So much  _ pain _ . 

_ “Almost...and then we’ll be together.” _

What had happened? Where had they gone wrong with him? 

_ “Now you’ll be my own.” _


End file.
